The disclosure relates to a tool for machining a workpiece. The disclosure further relates to a holder for such a tool. The disclosure relates, in particular, to the coolant guidance in such a tool or such a holder.
For the coolant guidance in a machining tool, there are a large number of solutions. Often a central coolant bore is provided in the holder in the longitudinal direction, through which coolant bore the coolant is transported from the holder-side end face to the workpiece-side end face, in particular to a cutting insert which is seated there in a cutting insert receptacle. In the region of the workpiece-side end face, the coolant is then either discharged directly from the holder through a coolant outlet or is distributed through one or more bores in the cutting insert onward to the at least one cutting edge of the cutting insert. In general, the coolant is here generally sprayed purposefully by a directed jet directly onto the at least one cutting edge and/or onto the machining point on the workpiece. Such a solution is described, for example, in DE 103 31 077 B3, in which the mouth of the cooling lubricant channel on the workpiece-side end face of the holder is disposed above the turning tool, so that the cooling lubricant jet strikes a workpiece and is so strong that it breaks a turning chip.